


Valentine

by Keye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/pseuds/Keye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Eve, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

"It's gonna be a boy."

"It'll be what it is."

"You want a boy. I know you do."

Sean just smiled a little, conceding that.

Elijah beamed. "It's gonna be a boy, a little Seanie you can teach to play baseball and take to the races. You'll be his hero. It'll be great!"

Sean half shook his head, chuckling. "You shouldn't get your hopes up. I've been blessed with girls." He put the finishing touches on Alexandra's present, tying off the white bow with its pink, velvet hearts. When he looked up again into Elijah's eyes, they were big and blue and a little bit wistful.

"I could so live in your shoes, Sean."

Sean thought he looked like he wanted hugging, but he was at a critical point in the wrapping of his package, both hands and all fingers engaged. Sean tore the tape and helped him secure it, then quietly said, "You can have that, Lij, if you want it."

Elijah nodded, but looked away, reaching for the ribbon. "Yeah. Maybe someday."

They finished the wrapping and slid the last gift into the pile. The chocolates were in the fridge, flowers on order to be picked up tomorrow, a very special little something extra for Chris, tucked into Sean's coat pocket. He leaned back into the couch cushions and Elijah followed him, wrapping an arm around him and burrowing under his chin. Sean hugged him and was soundly hugged in return.

"You'll share him with me, right?"

Like he needed to ask. Sean planted a heartfelt kiss on the top of his head. "You know I will."


End file.
